1. Field:
The present disclosure relates generally to transformers, and in particular, to transformers that are connected to each other. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to transformers connected to each other to form a magnetic switch.
2. Background:
Electrical power is generated, distributed, and consumed. For example, power may be generated by a dam, a gas power electric plant, a coal fired electric plant, a nuclear powered electric generation plant, a solar powered generator, a fuel cell, a dynamo, a hand powered generator, or a storage such as a battery or a flywheel.
Current switches comprise contact switches. Contact switches may be referred to as relays. In addition, active devices such as transistors, field effect transistors, and insulated-gate bi-polar transistors to control current. As used herein, active devices include p-n junction devices. Active device switches and contact switches add undesired impedance to the power circuit. Impedance means loss of power in the power circuit. Furthermore, contact switches and active device switches may add undesirable complexity to a power circuit.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.